scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
J.B. Eagle's Channel
List of the Movies # Alex (Shrek) # Sylvester and Tweety the Movie # Alvinladdin # Kung Fu Shark # The Animal Book # Finding Alvin # Toon Age # The Little Hero Girl # Arlo the Red Nose Dinosaur # The Toon Movie # Beauty and the Dragon # The Guardian King # The OhBob BoovPants Movie # Toons (Cars) # Toon Age: The Meltdown # Oh Pan # The Lemur's New Groove # The Black Cauldron (J.B. Eagle Style) # Cartoon Story # Mammy the Mammoth # Oh Hood # SpongeBob and the Beanstalk # Toons, Inc. # Elsa White and the Seven Friends # Toon Age: Dawn of the Animals # Madgascar (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) # Sing (Toon Style) # Cartoon Story 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Monster House (Toon Style) List of TV Shows Spoofs # Little Einsteins (JB Eagle Style) # Family Guy (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Powerpuff Chipettes # The Sylvester and Tweety Show # The Sylvester & Tweety Show # Sylvester and Tweety Tales # Sylvester and Tweety Comedy Show # Sylvester and Tweety Kids # Thunder and Tiago Kids # Mike and Sulley # Alvin the Chipmunk and Friends # The Powerpuff Chipettes # Manny (Bernard Bear) # Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awsomeness # Horton, Master Detective # The Guardian Guard # The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) # Vlad Little Bird (Monk Little Dog) # Tim And Vanellope (Charlie And Lola) # My Little Fairy: Friendship is Magic # Joy's Clues # The Diego (or Goofy) & Tiago Mysteries # Oh & Friends # The Cartoons (The Muppets) # Barry B. Benson's Toon Tails # Rat Dodgers # The Mumble the Penguin Show # Toon Marooned (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Looney Tunes Show (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Oh the Builder # OhBob BoovPants # Bolt Mania # Legend of The Three Caballeros (J.B. Eagle Style) # Penny & Sylvester: The Series # Tim (Caillou) # Lucy Gru Lovi! # Gene & Sherman # The Secret Saturdays (J.B. Eagle Style) List of the Upcoming Movies * Wreck-It Manny * Yona Yona Penguin (J.B. Eagle Style) * Finding Joy * The Incredibles (Toon Style) * Pinga (Ponyo) * Sulley and Mike Wear a Who! * Toons 2 * Cartoon Story 3 * The Ugly Humans And Me! * Toon Age: Continental Drift * Madagscar Escape 2 Africa (J.B. Eagle Style) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) * Gene The Island Toons (Covi The Island Aliens) * The Polar Express (Toon Style) * The Little Hero Girl 2: Return to the Sea * Tim And The Giant Peach * The Croods (Animal Style) * The Angry Toons Movie * Boov Tale * Open Season (J.B. Eagle Style) * Alex of the North * Cartoon Story 3 * Alex 2 * Horton (Ferdinand) * The Nut Job (J.B. Eagle Style) * The Toon Bully * Toonz * Nemo (Bambi) * Kung Fu Shark 2 * Star Wars (J.B. Eagle Style) * Oh Pan 2: Return to Neverland * Open Season 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) * Sherman The Movie * Tim's Island (Impy's Island) * Jackcules * The Ugly Humans And Me: A Chistmas Casper * Space Jam (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Cartoon Treasure Island * Alvin and Company * Surf’s Up (J.B. Eagle Style) * Rats Don't Dance * The Cartoons (2011) * Cartoons Most Wanted * Stefano Sea Lion * The Mask (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Hova's Web (1973) * Hova's Web (2006) * Alex: The Movie * Alex: A Tail of Two Lions * Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Dumbo) * Toons (Trolls) * Happy Feet (Justin Bonesteel Style) * How the Elephant Stole Christmas * The Cartoons' Wizard of Oz * Tim's Wonderland (Impy's Wonderland) * Brittany Miller (Tinker Bell) * A Toon Tail * A Toon Tail 2: Barry B. Benson Goes West * A Toon Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * A Toon Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster * The Ogre in the Hat * The Peanuts Movie (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Toontopia * Feline Run * Alex the Third * The Secret of NIMH (J.B. Eagle Style) * Oh (Rango) * Walking with Animals * The Powerpuff Chipettes Movie * Pinga (Ponyo) * The Rabbit Princess * My Little Fairy: The Movie * Kung Fu Shark 3 * Once Upon a Toon * The Pebble and the Sea Lion * Alvin and the Magic City * Alvin's Lion * Flushed Away (Justin Bonesteel Style) * 101 Cats * Joy (Moana) *Barnyard (J.B Eagle Style) *The Three Caballeros (J.B Eagle Style) *Oh At The Wedding Party *The Refatos (J.B. Eagle Style) *The Cartoon Movie: Get Down *Mr. Covi's Wonder Emporium *SeeFood (J.B. Eagle Style) *Zizt (Casper) *My Friend Manny *The Polar Express (Toon Style) *The Ugly Humans And Me! A Christmas Casper *The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) International Super Spy * Birds of Madagascar * Manny Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Manny 2 * Alvin, Oh and Sylvester: The Three Musketeers * Norman and the Two Strings * Looney Tunes: Back Into Action (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Boov Little * Home (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Isle of Animals * Joy's Big Musical Movie * Hocus Pocus (Animal Style) * Meet the Robinsons (J.B. Eagle Style) * Rats Don't Dance * O-H * Marty Jones * Teen Titans Go! To the Movie (Toon Style) * Toons University * ParaSherman * The Vikingness and the Boov * Ratatouille (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Alex Forever After * Moanahontas * The Pagemaster (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Animals Robots * Tiago's High-Flying Adventure * We're Back! A Toon's Story * A Toon's Life * Bunnymund in Boots * Thundernocchio * Penny & Sylvester * Alvin & Brittany: Sealed with a Kiss * The Little Hero Girl II: Return to the Sea * The Little Hero Girl: GoGo's Begining * Stefano-Doo * Stefano-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Planet 51 (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Wonder Park (J.B. Eagle Style) * The Wild (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Happy Feet Two (Justin Bonesteel Style) * Alvin & Brittany (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Cartoons (Planes) * Beauty and the Dragon: The Enchanted Christmas * GoGostasia * Sven the Magnificent * The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame * Free Rats * Animals vs. Peacocks * The Aliens (The Smurfs) * The Aliens 2 (The Smurfs 2) * Toons: The Lost Village * The Cartoon Movie (The Muppet Movie) * Horton (Ferdinand) * Violetlan * Oh and the Knights of Valour * Smek (Megamind) * A Foghorn Leghorn Movie * An Extremely Foghorn Leghorn Movie * The Cartoons Christmas Carol * The Trumpet of the Boov * Open Season 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) * Open Season 3 (J.B. Eagle Style) * Open Season: Scared Silly (J.B. Eagle Style) * Home (J.B. Eagle Style) * Bugs Bunny (Balto) * Bugs Bunny 2: Rabbit Quest (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Bugs Bunny 3: Wings of Change (Balto 3: Wings of Change) * The Gene & Sherman Movie * Dash Parr And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Channels